


Anime impure

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perversioni vestite alla marinara [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento d'intimità tra Dark Lady e Hotaru versione Mistress 9.





	Anime impure

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a killkenny84

Anime impure

La Black lady sorrise, accarezzò la guancia dell’altra giovane. Si sporse, le leccò la fronte sulla stella nera. L’altra rabbrividì e le accarezzò il fianco nudo. Le lunghe unghie nere le lasciarono una serie di strisce bianche.  Allungò la gamba, sfiorando la maglia azzurra, le perline tremarono. Spostò la mano fino a toccare l’addome di Chibiusa. La giovane gettò indietro la testa, facendo oscillare i codini rosa. Fece aderire i suoi seni pieni a quella dell’altra, che utilizzò l’altra mano per stringerle il capezzolo. Le iridi rosate della principessa della luna si fecero liquidi, mentre quelle della compagna brillarono di riflessi ametista. Hotaru sporse il bacino e inserì l’indice nell’ombelico della più giovane. La sentì gemere. Ghignò, mostrando i denti bianchi. Gli orecchini di cristallo nero a forma di trapezio oscillarono. La giovane dai lunghi capelli rosa strinse le braccia intorno al collo dell’amante.

“Possibile che tu non abbia niente da dire?” si lamentò. Mistress 9 le appoggiò l’indice sulle labbra e appoggiò la sua fronte su quella dell’altra.

“ _Sssh_ , l’amore ha bisogno del silenzio per essere goduto in ogni fremito” sussurrò suadente. Chibiusa si lasciò ricadere all’indietro, sciogliendo l’abbraccio e allargò le braccia. Affondò nei cuscini di seta rossa.

[200;  Doubledrabble].

 


End file.
